The Carlyle Sister Chronicles
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Genie, Gemmie and Ginny have been best friends with Logan aka Wolverine for ages. Genie was part of the Mutant X Program, Gemmie is a head of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Ginny goes to school at the X Mansion. When love enters the equation, what could happen?
1. The Carlyles, Plus Logan

**AUTHORS' NOTE:**

**My sister and I realized that there needed to be more comic stories out there with the more obscure characters that no one appreciates as much, so we came up with this story.**

**It's kind of like our Comics Story, only a little bit more…mature, I guess.**

**There are more swear words, and lots of innuendo.**

**So here's a list of the characters and then the introduction.**

****

**CHARACTERS:**

_Guinevere "Genie" Carlyle_

Genie Carlyle is a 22 year-old girl who used to be part of the Weapon X Program. Before she was given adamantium spears that came out of her arms/wrists, she was much like Rogue. Her ability was that once she touched someone, she acquired their powers, and when she was very young, she once shook hands with James Howlett, and obtained his amazing regeneration abilities. Weapon X knew they wanted her in their program since she also has other powers, and she kept her sisters' powers from the world as best she could. Genie is unemployed, but regularly checks up on her younger sisters.

_Gemima "Gemmie" Carlyle_

Gemmie Carlyle is 20, and part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Because of her amazing Rogue-like powers as well, she quickly rose in the ranks to third in command, right under the Black Widow. Unlike Genie, Gemmie's Rogue Power can be fatal if she holds on long enough. She let her sister shield hers and her younger sister's powers so they wouldn't have to endure the Weapon X Program, and quite enjoys working for Nick Fury.

_Virginia "Ginny" Carlyle_

Ginny Carlyle is 17, and currently a student at Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Her Rogue-like powers are incredibly fatal, and for the 'pure' one of the family, she drops the f-bomb like nobody's business in the presence of her family, or when she's in a particularly bad mood. After the accident that killed her parents, Ginny has always been a little bit harder in the feeling department, than her older sisters. Even so, Ginny is the Carlyle that makes true friends the easiest.

_Logan Vernon_

Logan, or Wolverine as he likes to call himself, met Genie when he was 8 and she was 6. He had no idea that just shaking her hand would give her his regeneration ability, and he had even less idea that he'd meet back up with her 10 years later in the Weapon X Program, and be inducted into her family as the unofficial big brother…who occasionally got groped. He currently teaches as a sub at Xavier's School, and is Ginny's favorite teacher.

****

Logan woke up first bright and early Monday morning. Xavier had called the night before and told him he was needed today, so he had to get up. Problem was, when Logan looked around at his surroundings, he was on the floor, on a shag rug, Genie and Gemmie curled up and cuddled with him. Normally Logan didn't mind the spooning, but he didn't want to be late, and the relationship between him and the Carlyles was platonic…except for the occasionally groping of him from their part.

"Wake up, Fuckers." Ginny said, poking her head into the room. "I'm gonna be late, and you know I hate that."

"Five more minutes." Genie grumbled, hiding her face in Logan's chest.

"Genie, I need to get up—I have to work today." Logan told her, kissing the top of her head.

Gemmie groaned too. "I am not a morning person!"

Logan started to move, but stopped when he felt a spear start to poke him. When Genie was mad, she tended to show off her adamantium spears, and Logan didn't feel like getting speared that particular morning.

"One more move and I'll gut you." Genie said through gritted teeth.

"No wonder you were a mercenary." Logan told her with a little laugh.

Logan tried to move again, and cringed when he felt the spear prick him.

"I'll hit you with a fireball, Logan—five more minutes." Gemmie said, and so Logan settled back down and ran his hands along their arms.

"Oh my fucking God!" Ginny exclaimed, and threw spikes out of her hands at her sisters, who were instantly up and complaining about the lack of sleep. "It's not my fault you guys watched a fucking movie instead of going to sleep. I need to get to school and so does Professor Vernon over there."

Gemmie sighed loudly. "I guess I _do_ need to get to work today too."

"And what the Hell am I supposed to do all day alone?" Genie asked.

"I don't know…look for a job?" Gemmie suggested.

Genie flipped her sister off and then stormed up the stairs, Gemmie, Ginny and Logan laughing a bit as they watched her go. Logan and Gemmie quickly went to their rooms to get dressed, and by the time they got Ginny to school, she was five minutes late to Professor Xavier's lesson.

"I'm going to personally fuck each of you up." Ginny said angrily, and went into the classroom.

"I should probably go and start class." Logan told Gemmie, and then kissed the top of Gemmie's head and headed off.

Gemmie waved to him and then drove to work, smiling at Wyatt Wingfoot, who ushered her in. Gemmie headed to her desk, and looked up as her door opened.

"I can't believe I got left for like the third Monday in a row!" Genie exclaimed.

"Did you bring me coffee? Genie…you know I hate coffee." Gemmie said with a sigh.

Genie shook her head. "This one's for me and this is for Nick. Where is that dashing boss of yours anyways?"

Gemmie rolled her eyes. "Do you seriously have nothing better to do than to come to work and pretend to bring me coffee so you can hit on my boss?"

Genie pondered the question for dramatic effect. "I actually in fact have _nothing_ better to do. I don't do that mercenary shit anymore, Gemmie. I mean I haven't even _heard_ from Wade in like three weeks!"

"Maybe it's doing us all a bit of good to keep Deadpool out of our lives for a while." Gemmie said.

"I heard you came in." Nick Fury said, coming into her office. "Morning, Genie."

"Morning, Nick. I brought you some coffee—black with two sugars, just the way you like it." Genie told him with a wink.

Nick took the coffee and smiled at her. "Thank you, Genie."

Gemmie shook her head and buried her face in her hands for a moment as she watched her boss accept the flirting her sister was giving out. Genie had been incredibly bored for the last three years, but wasn't apparently bored enough to go out and find herself a job.

"It's about time for a meeting, Gemmie. It's always nice to see you, Genie." Nick told her, winking and then leaving the room.

"You think I could—?" Genie started asking.

"—No, Genie…you can _not_ sleep with my boss." Gemmie told her, grabbing a folder and then starting to leave her office. "Why don't you go check on Ginny, okay?"

****

Genie left S.H.I.E.L.D. after checking out the man that was heading down the hallway with her sister. Nice build, good hair—maybe single. Genie sighed and then she headed to Xavier's School and luckily caught her sister heading to her second class.

"Gemmie kicked you out again?" Ginny asked her sister as she walked in step with her.

Genie shrugged. "She went into a meeting."

Ginny sighed. "Fine…you can sit in on Storm's class today—but please don't say or do anything embarrassing."

"I can't promise you anything, Kiddo." Genie told her sister, wrapping her arm around her.

"Oh my God, Genie!" Came a familiar voice.

Genie turned around happily and saw a mutant she hadn't seen in a while. She'd been pretty much out of touch with the world for three years since they all broke up to go their separate ways after Weapon X disbanded, so seeing a familiar face was nice.

"Remy!" Genie exclaimed happily.

"I knew I knew that ass." Remy told her.

Genie grinned and waved it off. "Still sexy as always."

"Remy? His name is Remy…for cereal?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Genie scolded as Remy strode over to them.

"How have you been, Genie?" Remy asked.

Genie shrugged and they both went in for a hug. "I've been good, Remy—how has life been treating you?"

"Great—did you just grope my ass?" He asked her, the hug still going on.

"I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised." Ginny said, watching them.

"Go to class, Ginny." Genie told her, pulling away from Remy. "Don't worry…it's just another service that I offer."

Remy chuckled. "Same old Genie…though a little more forward, I think."

Genie shrugged. "Only more forward where the flirting is concerned. Life is short, Remy—you have to seize the day."

Remy nodded and they linked arms and followed Ginny into her next class. Genie's eyes lit up when she saw Logan, but when she started for him, he held up his hand.

"Don't you dare hug me in front of the children, Genie!" Logan told her.

Genie smirked. "See?"


	2. Romantic Contacts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here is chapter two.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Let me know in a review.**

**;)**

**Oh and before you go too far with this, here are the couples that will be focused on:**

**Logan/Ororo (Wolverine/Storm)**

**Tony/OC/Wade (Ironman/OC/Deadpool)**

**Alex/OC/Steven (Havoc/OC/Dr. Strange)**

**Thor/OC**

**Smidge of Rogue/Gambit of Jean/Scott**

****

Logan found himself a little tense as he watched Genie watch him teach his class. Logan always felt a little tense when he thought that Genie was breathing down his back—especially when she was entertaining a male friend. He knew that Genie was only actually attracted to Nick Fury as of late, but she'd been so bored the last few years being unemployed that she hit on practically everyone. What she really needed as far as Logan was concerned was a mighty good lay. Genie smirked when she heard Logan think that and nodded—she completely agreed with him.

"Are you reading his mind right now?" Remy asked Genie, leaning over to whisper to her like they were students in class.

Genie nodded. "Oh yeah. So Logan has this huge crush on Ororo."

Remy snorted. "That's 'Storm', right."

"Indubitably." Genie replied with a giggle. "We think it's adorable because she's so not even looking his way."

"Does he write their names in little hearts?" Remy asked with a laugh and Genie giggled loudly, Logan clearing his throat and continuing his lecture.

Ginny gripped her pencil tightly as she tried to concentrate on what Logan was actually saying and her sister was acting like a school girl with Remy. Wasn't Genie old enough to know better? Old enough not to talk during her little sister's class? Ginny would have loved to just let it go, but she actually really liked school and Genie was ruining the experience for her. She wanted to learn and not just sit there and have to rely on a classmates notes or on Logan giving her a private lesson. This was her class—Genie could be out having fun—maybe getting laid!

Ginny whirled around on Genie and Remy. "Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to learn!"

Genie couldn't hold in the snort of laughter and Remy smiled a little and grabbed Genie by the hand, leading her out when Logan sent her a look. Ginny gave a little, 'What are you looking at, Punk?' look to Bobby who raised his eyebrow at her in class, and he dropped it—no one messed with Ginny. Ginny was well known at the school for not only her high marks and intelligent arguments, but for her lethal powers and her short temper. The only kid who actually found the time to spend time with her because he really wanted to was Piotr Nicolaevich Rasputin, or Colossus. He and Ginny had been best friends since she joined the academy, and sometimes he and Ginny even made-out when they were alone and felt like it.

"God! She's old! She should know better!" Ginny exclaimed after the door shut behind Genie and Remy. "I mean what the fuck?"

"Ginny? You should lay off the language." Logan told her pleasantly, sighing when Ginny shot Bobby a 'Wanna mess with me?' look when he mumbled about her being a teacher's pet and slipped her gloves off, Piotr grabbing her hand for a moment and then letting go when she jerked her hand away and he swallowed at his loss of energy. "Bobby? Detention. You too, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged. "It was worth it, Teach. Now…what about this history of mutants?"

Logan laughed a little as Genie headed down the hall, her hand still being held by Remy, neither of them actually romantically interested, but enjoying the comfort that came with not being alone. Remy let go when Marie—or Rogue as she liked to be known—came into view though, late for class, and Genie smiled as he saw the look of attraction cross between them. She loved that look of young lust that a man and a woman got the first time their eyes met—and Marie and Remy were beyond adorable. Marie blushed and hurried off into Logan's classroom and Genie knew she had to tease.

"You totally wanna take her out tonight." Genie told her, trying to sound like a man engaged in talk with his buddy about the cute girl with the rack that he wanted to get with.

Remy looked at Genie slowly after watching the door close behind Marie. "What? I do not. Don't be ridiculous, she's a student."

Genie shrugged. "You're not her teacher so it's not like it isn't legal. Hey, I'd stay and chat about how nice her ass was, but I need to be going back to see Gemmie—girl just can't function without me around."

Remy smiled. "Keep in touch, Genie."

Genie saluted him as she started to back away. "Of course."

****

Gemmie gathered together a few papers and put them in folders as she tried desperately to figure out what to do next. She knew her first instinct should have been to contact Genie since S.H.I.E.L.D. would contact her anyway, but part of Gemmie wanted her sister have a more normal life. Even though she was third in command, Gemmie had a feeling that Nick and Natasha were the only two who were aware of why S.H.I.E.L.D. was recruiting the remaining participants of Weapon X.

"Gemmie?" Natasha asked her in her thick Russian accent as she poked her head into Gemmie's office.

Gemmie glanced up at her and then back to her sorting. "Good afternoon, Natasha. Need something?"

Natasha came into the office and shut the door behind her. "I will get directly to the point, Gemmie: Nick and I firmly belieff that you should be the one to break the news to Genie about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s need for her cooperation."

Gemmie nodded and looked back up, her and Natasha making eye contact. "Then I think that either you or Nick need to tell me what exactly is going on."

"I cannot do that, Gemmie—it is Top Secret." Natasha explained.

"Then Nick can contact her himself." Gemmie told her and then continued when Natasha started to protest. "Besides—it's more professional if the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted her to talk to her about what it is they have planned for her anyway. It's your project, and since I am not involved in the planning or the dealing with it, I will not be involved in the recruiting. Careful though—Genie's not the most accommodating."

Natasha nodded slowly and left the room, almost running into Dr. Hank McCoy—or Beast—and his assistant, Margaret Grant. Margaret had been contacted by Natasha and Nick already, and since Beast had some business to attend to with Xavier, he had opted to join her, and then she would join him. Margaret would have actually followed Hank anywhere—that's what you did when you were in love with your boss. It was also what you did when you didn't want anything to happen to your good friend.

"Sorry." Hank told Natasha, who waved it off and kept walking.

"In here." Margret announced, and knock on the door, opening it up and smiling as Gemmie did a double take. "Hey, Gemmie."

Hank looked at her. "Oh—you know her, Maggie."

"Maggie!" Gemmie exclaimed and got up to give the auburn haired woman a hug. "I haven't seen you since the day after Weapon X disbanded for good."

Maggie shrugged. "It's true—we all decided it was for the best to split up and move on. Where the Hell is Genie? She's not answering her cell phone, and Logan is probably screening my calls because of all the ass groping I used to do to him."

Gemmie laughed and started to explain about how the living arrangements had been going, and wasn't aware at all that Genie was loitering outside of Nick's office. He and Tony Stark had been in and out of meetings with each other all day, and Genie was determined to meet the man that had been walking with Nick earlier that morning. In fact when Tony said something cheeky on the way out of the office and Nick laughed and the door closed on him, Genie stopped leaning on the wall and held her hand out to Tony as he smirked at her.

"Genie Carmichael." She told him.

Tony chuckled at the forwardness of the attractive brunette in front of him and grasped her hand, kissing it in a move he thought was smooth until she rolled her eyes but laughed at him. Then she stepped up closer to him and Tony found his eyes betraying everything: intrigue, want, need, amusement.

"So from behind I had no idea that you were Tony Stark—fantastic build." Genie told him, their faces inches apart, and then she smirked and turned to walk away, counting in her head to five before she heard the footsteps and felt Tony take her hand.

"Would you care to have dinner with me?" Tony asked her.

Genie smiled and turned to face him. "We don't even know each other, Tony Stark."

"But we could use dinner to get to know each other Genie Carmichael." Tony replied, and smiled genuinely when Genie laughed and nodded.

"All right but on my terms: that means I'm no one-night stand. If by the end of dinner you want sex, there had better be a few more nights in the future." She told him, laying it all out on the table. "Besides…my sister is one of your bosses around here in the mutant and superhero world."

**Note: Logan will have a really large part in the next chapter. More when I can! Right now I'm focusing on Summer Classes, but I'm trying to stay on top of updating when I'm not doing my homework. =P**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


	4. Cheesy Breadsticks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**We know it has been a while but oh well.**

**Here's an update.**

**This chapter dedicated to Nikole: We love you.**

****

Logan grunted that afternoon when Maggie, Hank, Ginny and Gemmie all came waltzing through the door. He had been hoping that he would have the whole place to himself that night for a little while but no, of course not—Logan's life didn't get to be that easy.

"Move over, Fucker—TV's mine now." Ginny told him, hitting his shoulder quickly.

Logan sent her a look. "Aren't you supposed to be in _detention_?!"

"Logan, hand over the fucking remote." Ginny replied, holding out her hand.

"I don't think so, Gin—you're grounded." Logan said, looking at the TV with a shrug.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You're _not_ my fucking father! Give me the fucking remote and no one gets hurt!"

Ginny whirled around to see Maggie and Gemmie cracking up with laughter, Maggie looking like tears were coming to her eyes already. She had no idea what the two thought was so funny, and then again why Hank looked like he was blushing. He was a blue hairy walking carpet…could he _blush_?

"Ginny you haven't changed in the slightest." Maggie told her and gave her a thumbs up. "Hank, meet Ginny—she's the most colorful of the Carlyles I assure you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah and together it's like the world is ending. Who's up for some dinner?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Genie?" Hank asked them.

"Logan you can't cook." Gemmie told him skeptically, ignoring Hank's statement.

Ginny laughed loudly. "Unless you count mac and cheese from the fucking blue box."

"Or cereal!" Gemmie added.

"You are so lucky I don't stab you two right now." Logan told them through gritted teeth.

He loved them, but he wanted to unwind from his hard day of teaching and they certainly weren't letting him do anything of the sort. Gemmie and Ginny high-fived and then Ginny had to go and say yet _another_ demeaning thing to him and it pretty much settled his mind up then and there that they all had to go to a restaurant or he was gonna kill her.

"Oh look the puppy's angry. Poor wittle fucking puppy." Ginny told him in her baby talk voice.

"Which restaurant do you guys want to go to?" Logan asked them.

Gemmie shrugged. "I don't care as long as you don't let Ginny order this time. The last waiter didn't appreciate the, 'make it well done or I will fucking rip your guts out and hang you from the fucking ceiling with them' comment."

"What? I can't speak the truth?" Ginny asked. "When the fuck was _that_ made a rule?"

"_You_ need a new favorite word." Logan told her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why? I will say what I fucking like, thank you."

"Can we get Italian? It's my favorite." Maggie said, putting her two cents in. "Hank will eat wherever."

"All right but they better bring me some fucking cheesy breadsticks!" Ginny exclaimed.

****

Genie's eyes shot open and still all she could see was pitch black abyss…and she could distinctly hear her phone. Thankfully it was right on the night stand, so she reached over at the glowing front and opened it up, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to remember what had happened.

Gemmie spoke up. "Genie, where are you?"

"Um…I don't know…and I'm…I'm naked." Genie said and she bit her lip. "I don't know where I am and I'm naked."

"Oh God. How about unlike _last_ time, you retrace your steps." Gemmie suggested with a heavy sigh. "Can you do that for me?"

Genie squinted a little to make out the shapes in the dark room. "Um…but I…yeah…yeah I think I can do that…I just gotta find my clothes…"

"You do that, I'll hold." Gemmie replied.

Genie nodded and got out of the bed and noticed a lump on the other side of the bed and knew she wasn't alone. This was just _great_! She had to go and get naked with some random person and now didn't know where the Hell her clothes were and her head hurt! Oh God…what if she got so drunk it was a chick?!

"Oh thank God." Genie said when the figured groaned.

"Was that an 'oh thank God I found my clothes', or an 'oh thank God I remember'?" Gemmie asked on the other line, still waiting for Genie to fill her in.

Genie shook her head. "No, no—it was an 'oh thank God there's a man in the bed next to me'."

"Unless they're a transvestite—just saying…I'm still holding." Gemmie explained.

"I hate you right now—oh! I found my pants! Oh…no…_his_ pants." Genie said, stressing that it was in fact a man and then finding a large shirt and pulling it on even though it wasn't hers and far too big for her feminine frame.

Genie then proceeded out into the hallway and she felt like she could remember bits and pieces—the house looked _so_ familiar and she needed to remember. Then a sound startled her and she knew where she was—she couldn't forget _Jarvis_!

"I know where I am!" Genie exclaimed.

"Hey! You bring me my fucking cheesy bread! Yeah you! The man whose fucking intestines are gonna paint this place if you don't fucking get your ass over here!" Genie heard Ginny say through the phone.

Gemmie laughed. "You can tell we're out eating Italian. So…you gonna show up? Where are you?"

"I'm at Tony Stark's. We got soused and uh…we had sex. I don't even remember if it was amazing or not!" Genie complained, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well I _told_ you to stay sober so you could remember the sex but do you listen? No." Gemmie replied with a shrug.

Genie rolled her eyes. "Oh shut-up. I'm gonna find my clothes, get dressed and show up. I recognize the music in the background so I know where you are. Please don't let Ginny kill anyone or get you kicked out. Love you, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Genie." Gemmie replied.

They hung up and Genie hurried back into the dark room, asking Jarvis for a little light so she could find her clothes and _not_ wake Tony up. When she was grabbing her purse though her keys jingled loudly as they hit the floor and she sighed as Tony opened his eyes.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Tony asked her with a smile.

"I have to go." Genie explained. "This was fun though."

Tony nodded and then sat up and grabbed her hand as she turned to leave. "We should do it again sometime…preferably more sober."

**Note: Next chapter when we can! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
